Emma Stark
by b00kw0rm3
Summary: When The billionare Tony Stark and his daughter Emma join The Avengers they will Face evill they diden t imagined. Will Tony be able to keep his daughter safe from the crazy Loki and a love sick admirer of Emma? new friendship and lovers willbe made in the battle of Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Meet Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow

/creepy dude in the univers/

The tesseract has awakened. it's on a little world. A human world.

They will wield it`s power. But the ally knows it`s it`s working and thy`ll never will work. He`s ready to lead. And our forc, our gittaleri will follow. The world will be his. The univers cought. And what can the humans do, but burn!

Somwhere in Russia

A train`s flute was the sound a young woman trapped to a chair somewhere in Russia heard before she got a punch in the cheek and a man started to speak.

" eto ne tak, kak ya khotel, chtoby eto vecherom, chtoby poyti"

"YA znayu, kak vy khoteli etim vecherom, chtoby poyti . pover'te mne. eto luchshe"

"s kem ty rabotayesh'? Lermentov , da ?"

A male probably twenty or thirty came and whipped the chair back so he held her over a whole in the floor to show her they were serious with this.

" On dumayet, chto my dolzhny proyti cherez nego , chtoby prodvinut' nashu carago ?"

"YA dumal, general'nyy Solohub vozglavlyal eksportnyy biznes "

" Solohob " the man laughed.

"Stranstvuyushchiy torgovets .Front. Vasha ustarevshaya informatsiya oblichayet tebya "

" znamenitaya Chernaya vdova . I Ona , okazyvayetsya, yeshche odin dovol'no prostym litsom"

" Vy deystvitel'no dumayete, ya` m. Krasivaya? "

The general looked smug before he said

" Lermontov skazat' my ne nuzhdayemsya v nem "

A man came forward and held his one hand behind her hand and the other on her cheek and pressed so her mouth became a hole.

», chtoby peremestit' tanki " he continued walking towards a table with tools on it.

" skazhite, chto on nakhoditsya vne " He said

"khorosho" he said lifting one hand from his pocket and grabbed a tang and squeezed three times.

"will have to write it down" he said when one of the guys phone started to ring.

"da?" he said uncertain.

" eto` y dlya neye " he said turning around. The General put the tang down and shoot an angry look towards the phone before he went forward to take it.

"" vy budete vnimatel'no slushat' " he began but was cut of by Phil Coulson.

" you`re at one - fourteen Sailinski state third floor. We have a S.22 excactly 8 Miles out. Put the woman on the Phone or i will blow up the buildning before you make it to the loby. "

The General staird nervously at the phone before he held it against Natashas ear.

" we need you to come in"

" are you kidding?" she demanded " i'm working"

" i'm in a middle of an interrogation. this moron is giving me everything"

The General looked at his sidekick and said " im, im not giving her everything"

Natasha looked at him and raised her eyebrowns before she started to talk to Phil again.

" Look you cant pull me out of this now."

"Natasha" Phil said softley. " Burton has been copermised"

Shook went through Natasha`s body before she answerd.

"Let me put you on hold" she demanded.

She looked up at the general who came forward too take the phone but when he was close enough she kicked him in his knee and punched him using her head. He fell over as she leapt forward kicked one of the generals sidekick and ducked from a punch of the other one. She used her chair to tackle him. She rolled on the ground before standing up, pushed the same sidekick backwards with the foots of the chair,stepped on his foot using one of the chair legs and banged the back of her head against his nose. She tackled the other sidekick and kicked the other one in his jewels. Phil was still wating on the phone and heard kicking and grunting on the other line. She leapt over the general and a other one before doing a backflip and landed on one of thems back to crush her chair. She rolled backwards free from the chair in the embrace of the other one. she took his fingers and squeezed them before she hit him in the ribs went a couple of steps backward before she jumped with her foots straight forward and hitt guy in his stomach. she landed on her back before shooting up again and ran towards him again. She hooked her feet around his neck and flippd them over. She saw the general try to escape and went for a metal chain bound it around his foot and pushed him out the hole. she picked up the phone and her heels and went out of the buildning.

Oki i`m finished with chapter one. Do you guys know that i had this Ironman story before but deleted it because it was to sharp and boring. So i made a new one. i`m gonna try to update more. I promise. Bye! 3

eto ne tak, kak ya khotel, chtoby eto vecherom, chtoby poyti

This is not how i wanted this evening to go.

YA znayu, kak vy khoteli etim vecherom, chtoby poyti . pover'te mne. eto luchshe

i know how you wanted this evening to go. Belive me. This is better.

s kem ty rabotayesh'? Lermentov , da ?

Who are you working for? Lermentov, yes?

On dumayet, chto my dolzhny proyti cherez nego , chtoby prodvinut' nashu carago

Does he think we have to go through him to move the carago?

YA dumal, general'nyy Solohub vozglavlyal eksportnyy biznes

i thought General Solohob is in the charge of the Export buisiness.

Stranstvuyushchiy torgovets .Front. Vasha ustarevshaya informatsiya oblichayet tebya

A bagman. A front. Your outdated information betrays you.

znamenitaya Chernaya vdova . I Ona , okazyvayetsya, yeshche odin dovol'no prostym litsom

The famous Black Window. And she turns out to be simple another pretty face.

Vy deystvitel'no dumayete, ya` m. Krasivaya?

You really think i`m pretty?

Lermoentov skazat' my ne nuzhdayemsya v nem.

Tell Lermentov we dont need him.

chtoby peremestit' tanki

to move the tanks.

skazhite, chto on nakhoditsya vne

tell him he is out.

Khorosho = well Da? = yes? eto` y dlya neye = it`s for her

vy budete vnimatel'no slushat'

You listen carefully.

There. Phuu. Is it oki with the translation? Hope so. Please feel free to comment my stories and please i beg you check out my other stories.


	2. Author Note

Author Note.

okay i know perfectly that i have not written anything for a while. a long while. So i decided to probably delete every story of mine or give them to sombody else beacuse i`ve lost the passion. Once again i`m sorry. But i`m going to write a new story that will have longer chapters and it will probably be better. If you want to take over my stories send me a message or a comment.  
Thank you for the support and advices for the short time i`ve written these stories

**Thanks Again!**


End file.
